The Cupid Fly
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: The Doctor had heard about Cupid Flies time after time on Gallifrey, but never expected to see one in person, much less get bitten by one. The bug makes its victim fall completely in love with whatever other being it sees, and for the Doctor, this being just so happens to be Rose Marion Tyler. Will Rose be able to find a cure while resisting a Time Lord throwing himself at her?
1. The Cupid Fly Bite

**A/N:** Hi guys! So now that my story "Rassilon, What Is She Doing?" has ended, I needed a story to fill up my Wednesdays and thought this would do perfectly! I know it's a bit cliche, having a bug that makes people fall in love, but hopefully I added my own twists well and it's a fun read! Also, please note this is un-beta'd. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! :)

* * *

"But Roseeeeeeeeeeee..." the Doctor groaned, tugging on her arm and extending his lower lip just the right amount while making his brown eyes as big as possible. The perfect puppy-dog stare. "It'll be so fun! There's balloons and cotton candy and ferris wheels and roller coasters and-"

"Doctor," Rose replied with a sigh, pulling her arm away gently and frowning, "that sounds like loads of fun, honest, it does. But right now I need to get breakfast, I'm starving! And cotton candy for breakfast may be fine for your diet, but not mine!"

He raised his arms in mock offense, "Rose Tyler if I didn't know any better I'd say you were calling me fat!"

"You're as skinny as a pencil!" She poked him in the side and folded her arms across her chest. "Go have fun and I'll join you later, alright?"

After trying the puppy-dog look one more time, he accepted the fact that it was of no use and exited through the police box doors to the planet of Aswion. Well, he walked out expecting to see the planet of Aswion with it's endless amusement parks and parties, but it didn't exactly go as planned. Instead he was met by the sight of a huge sandstorm, with minuscule grains flying to the right, knocking him in the face and getting his entire body covered instantly. He spat the sand out of his mouth and frowned, shutting the doors behind him as he marched deep into the sand.

The Doctor walked and walked until his TARDIS wasn't even in sight anymore, but the sand just kept flying. Eventually he saw a tiny light out in the distance and sprinted towards it, wanting to get into any kind of shelter as soon as possible. In his mind, he was considering what planet he had ended up on. Surely he had to be close to Aswion, his flying wasn't that bad, and this time around he was sure he had hit all the right buttons. There weren't any sand planets near Aswion that he knew of, which was strange because he had memorized every planet in this area of space.

The light got closer and closer with his every step, and he swept sand off his pinstripe suit even though it was of no use. The very second he reached the light he practically leaped into the purplish tent he saw, falling face-first onto the carpet set up in the large tent. "Hello!" he said, coughing out sand and looking up at the structure's occupants. The first thing he noticed was several huge nails holding the tent in its place on the ground.

Two humans stood there, staring down at him with tiny grins on their faces. "Get stuck in the storm, mate?" one of the men laughed, nudging the other in the side and chuckling. Both of them had heavy white suits on with glass around their heads like astronauts. The one who spoke had an open can of beer in his hand and an extremely noticeable crooked nose.

"Pretty nasty out there without a suit," the other commented.

The Doctor stood up and brushed some of the sand off of his pinstripes, "What planet is this?"

"Welcome," the first man gestured towards the outside and paused for dramatic effect, glancing at his friend. "To Aswion, planet of fun and games for children of all ages. Great, isn't it?"

The Time Lord tilted his head to the side and frowned, "What happened? I went here in my... Er... Fourth regeneration? This place used to be brilliant!"

"Where've you been, mate?" the man with the beer questioned, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "The swarming? You've never heard of it?"

The other man snatched the beer out of the first man's hand, "Maybe he's drunk like you're about to be. You can call me Etheridge, and this here's Bunting."

Bunting scowled at Etheridge before turning back to the Doctor. "Happened about... Oh, two years ago? Have you been on vacation or something? Got one of those the other day, came in here like a freak-show, muttering something about the chimney of his house sticking out of the sand when he got back."

"Something like that," the Doctor sighed and looked towards the tent flap, wondering whether or not Rose would come looking for him soon. "But a swarm of sand? That can't exactly happen."

The two men laughed uncontrollably, until Etheridge spoke. "Attack of the sand? Nah, mate. It's the Cupid Flies, ever heard of 'em?"

"Of course. But they don't live here, they're not even from anywhere around this system."

"Some bloke came by two years ago, brought two of the bugs. They made babies rapidly, fast as a hunted gazelle. So, soon enough, the bugs are biting everyone. You know how Cupid Flies work, I'm assuming?" Bunting took the beer back from his friend and sipped it loudly.

The Doctor nodded. "Cupid Flies, tricky little things. They bite you anywhere and they die instantly, but the bite causes you to instantly worship whatever living being you see. Named after the Cupid legend, obviously."

"They bit everyone, people were starting to shag their best mates, their siblings... Even..." Etheridge shuddered a little, making a disgusted face at the Doctor that told him he really didn't want to know more. "So those of us left who weren't crazy devised a plan... But it went a little overboard, as you can see outside."

"The sand got everywhere," the Doctor finished for him, "and the bugs are wiped out."

Bunting smiled mischievously, "Well, not all of them. We captured a few specimens, figured maybe we could make a cure if we had the bugs themselves." The man gestured towards the corner of the tent where several glass boxes were held with a tiny fly in each. "Though it was a dumb idea, neither of us have any idea what to do with them and we're too scared to let them go or take them out. They still haven't died, survived two years without food, water, or even air. That's pretty much the only thing we've found out, Cupid Flies can't die unless they bite someone or something."

"Mind if I take one?" the Time Lord asked nonchalantly, itching to get his hands on one of the bugs. "I can take you both back to my ship, if you'd like. I can get you out of here easily."

"A ship?" Bunting scoffed, "Sorry to tell you, mate, but any ship you landed on this planet is long gone by now. Besides, believe it or not, me and this idiot are actually pretty happy here. Had a private wedding two days ago."

The Doctor's eyes widened when he realized they were married, "You... Two are married? But..."

Etheridge laughed and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, sensing his problem. "Our marriage has nothing to do with the flies, don't you worry. Go find your ship and take the flies, however many you want. We have no use for them."

The Doctor said his thanks to the two men before taking one of the glass boxes and facing the sandstorm again, it's winds just as powerful. He marched in the direction of the TARDIS, since he had memorized where it was carefully. As he approached the police box he fumbled with the key and fell inside, slamming the door behind him and setting the box on the ground, panting. Immediately he cleaned himself of sand again and launched the TARDIS into the time vortex, careful not to get the sand all over the ship since he was already on her bad side lately.

"Now... What are we going to do with you, little one?" He stared curiously at the glass box.

Inside the box was a fat Cupid Fly. The fly was about the size of the Doctor's thumbnail and was quietly resting on the bottom of the glass, though it was very obviously alive. As he leaned in closer he could see it's many eyes and tiny twitching antennae popping out the top of its head. Although the fly was mainly black, a few strands of pink could be spotted on its sides. The Doctor grinned at it, picking up the box and walking towards his lab. "You are beautiful," he told the fly. "Just beautiful."

Upon reaching his lab, he set the box down and frowned, unsure of what to do with it. Like Bunting and Etheridge had said, it wasn't like he could risk taking out the fly, or even opening the box at all. Deciding to scan it, he put it on the medical bay and ran several scans, frowning at the unhelpful results. "If I let you out will you run away, little fly?" he mused, staring at it. "Of all the thousands of languages I know... Why can't I speak yours?"

"Then again..." the Doctor continued speaking to himself, scratching the back of his neck. "It's not like I'd let you bite me. I'd see you coming. Besides, how strong could you possibly be after being in a box so long?"

He contemplated this for many long minutes before the overwhelming urge of examining the bug got to him. He searched the box for an opening and slowly lifted the lid off the glass, prepared to put it back on at a moment's notice if necessary. However, to the Time Lord's despair, the second the glass was lifted, the bug was gone. The Doctor put the lid back on the box and searched around the room frantically, terrified for where the bug may have gone. It was nowhere in sight. "Where are you hiding?..." he muttered a little, searching the room carefully.

The Doctor stood up on a stool to check on top of the cabinets that were attached to the wall above for the fly. The lab was rather small, mostly filled with cabinets like these and several scientific instruments. He looked around the perimeter on top of the cabinets three times, and just as he was about to get down from the stool he saw the fly sitting on his nose, right in between his eyes. "Ahh!" the Doctor let out a high-pitched shriek and fell backwards off of the stool, straight into the door.

His body crashed into the lab door with a loud bang, causing the door to unhinge, crack, and fall down from the blow. He rubbed his bruised head and groaned in pain, propping himself up on his elbows to look for the bug. His hand flew to his nose as he checked for a bite or any pain, there was none. When he had recovered enough to stand up he noticed the door was wide open, well, technically it was on the ground, but either way it was open. The Doctor ran out and looked to his right and left down the hallways, looking for the Cupid Fly.

When he turned a corner he was relieved to see the fly sitting on a wall, it's antennae still twitching and it's tiny expression saying 'Come catch me!' The Doctor ran towards it, hoping to be faster than it was, but in a millisecond the fly was sprinting down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Oh, Rassilon, the kitchen. Wasn't that where Rose was getting her breakfast?

The Doctor sprinted faster than ever before and shouted, "Rose! Rose get out of there!"

Rose dropped her fork and stood up from the table, going out the kitchen door and looking down the hallway where the Doctor was running like a maniac towards her, spilling sand all over the floor where his feet hit. "Doctor? What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking him up and down and frowning.

"There was a..." he began, panting and looking all around to attack the fly if he saw it, "fly... It was... Cupid fly..."

"Doctor, calm down," Rose demanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stare at her. "What's this about a fly?"

The Doctor went cross-eyed as the fly landed on him again, and he began to swat at it and scream loudly, tearing away from Rose's grip. He fell on the floor as the fly toyed with him, hopping from his right arm to his left to his right and back again. It landed on his nose and chin, not biting him, just sitting there. Rose was staring down at him, unsure of what to do as he squirmed on the ground fighting what, to her, looked like a common household fly. After the fly had had enough fun, it landed on the Doctor's nose and bit him hard, before flying away to die on its own.

"It bit me!" he shrieked, hands flying to his nose as he felt the tiny indent. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, Rose! It bit me! Go trap it! Hurry!"


	2. Biting Rose Tyler

**A/N:** Yes, I did change my username! Now it matches my Tumblr *cough* which you should consider following *cough* and just looks a lot nicer in my opinion. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Doctor, it was just a little fly bite. Calm down, will you?" Rose frowned and looked at the fly's dead body laying on the floor near him.

"No! Not just a little..." Drowsiness began to take him over as his eyes shut. "Rose..." he moaned, reaching a hand up towards her.

"Are you just being overdramatic? Or are you trying to prank me or get back at me for something? Because I told you clearly that I set both the Wii remotes right in the second drawer, so if you still can't find them then-"

"Not that..." The Doctor shook his head quickly and strained to open his eyes. "Tired..."

Unconsciousness took him and Rose put her hands on her hips, frowning. She leaned over him closely and examined the minuscule bite on his nose. Then, she crawled over to where the fly's corpse lay and looked at it. It was black and plump with pink stripes on the side, making her cock her head to get a closer look. Most normal flies didn't have pink stripes, so perhaps the Doctor wasn't just insane. But it was most definitely dead. Shrugging, she picked up his body, grunting a little at the heaviness of it, and tried to get him to his bedroom without bonking his head on everything in sight.

He only had a few bruises on him by the time she actually reached his rarely-used room, however he was still completely unconscious. Rose went to the kitchen to make tea for him and brought it back to his bedside for when he woke up. Afterwards she walked to the console room with the intent of figuring out just what had bitten him, since she was getting somewhat worried. After all, it wasn't the first time he had been bitten by a strange alien creature, but it was the first he had actually lost conciousness. The TARDIS, nice and helpful as the ship was, informed Rose through pictures that it was a Cupid Fly. The ship didn't know the extent of it's effects, especially on a Time Lord, but it wouldn't be good. So Rose thanked the ship and returned to the Doctor's bedside, wanting to be there when he woke up.

His eyes flickered open and he felt like he was covered in a thick bed of smoke, barely able to see anything and unable to breathe. On his right was Rose, sleeping in a chair while holding the second book of the Harry Potter series, and the sight made him smile since he knew Rose must have been watching over him when she drifted. "Rose?" he asked gently, nudging her arm with his hand.

She woke up immediately and realized what was going on, giving him a bright, world-famous Rose Tyler smile. "Doctor! You're awake! How are you feeling? What happened?"

"Good... I barely remember what happened..." He was about to continue talking when his eyes caught sight of her inviting plump, pink lips that were open just enough to reveal her dazzling white teeth and tongue sticking out of her mouth. Rubbing his eyes with both his hands he was shocked to realize he had never noticed the beauty of her mouth before. "Uh.. What was I saying?"

"You don't remember what happened? There was some fly, you kept going on about it, running into the kitchen like an angry caveman."

His mouth opened when the memories came flooding back, "The Cupid Fly?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the Cupid Fly. The TARDIS told me a bit about it... It bit you. But it won't effect you because you're a Time Lord, right?"

The Doctor's gaze was still completely settled on her lips, but she didn't seem to notice. "Not at all... I'm tough, a little fly would't hurt me. Sorry if I scared you, earlier. I didn't want it to bite you... That'd be a disaster."

Rose didn't speak for a moment but he continued staring at her, his mouth open a little bit as he licked his lips. "Er... Doctor?" she asked after about a minute, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Instead of replying he lowered his eyes, scanning her entire body. He stopped for a moment at her breasts and continued, leaning over the bed a little bit to see her revealed lean, tan legs. "Uh... Yeah?" he replied, making eye contact with her and grinning wildly as usual.

"You sure you're alright?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course."

Rose accepted this answer and stood up, stretching out her arms. His pupils dilated as her shirt rode up a little bit, giving him a tiny view of some of her skin, and her chest puffed out. "I'm going to go shower. Stay in bed for a while, alright? Don't get up right away, and there's some tea over there." She nodded her head towards the nightstand and spun around on her heels to leave.

"Can I come?" he asked quickly, scrambling up anyways, ignoring her orders.

"Oi! I just said not to get up!" She marched back and shoved him lightly into the bed, tucking him in. "Come where?"

"You said you were going to shower," he said simply, as if it was obvious.

Rose looked taken aback and she frowned. "Yeah?..."

The Doctor grinned again, "Can I come?"

"You want to come to the shower?"

"Mhmm."

"With me?"

"Mhmmmmm."

"Doctor... Are you one-hundred percent sure that Cupid Fly didn't affect you?"

"Of course it didn't!" He stood up to prove his point, only to stumble to the nearest wall and hold on for dear life. "Oh, I don't feel so good anymore."

She ran over to support him and he rested his hands on her shoulders before lowering them to her waist, wrapping them around her and bringing her body closer to his.

And god, she hoped that what she felt pressing against her was his sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

He stared into her eyes drunkenly, grinning like an idiot as she tried to squirm away from him. Instead of letting her get away he pulled her head to his, meeting their lips and kissing her breathless. As much as she eagerly wanted to return it, Rose backed away and tried to get him into bed. "Mmm..." He relished in the taste of her, smacking his lips together. "You taste like Rose."

"Doctor, you're freaking me out," Rose said, blushing a little bit but trying not to show it. "Get into bed, now."

His expression turned sad as he obeyed, laying down in the bed on top of the covers with his arms folded across his chest. "Can I still come to the shower with you?" His big eyes were pleading and his lower lip was extended just the right amount, and the sheer power of his puppy-dog face made her almost blurt out a 'yes'.

"God, what did that fly do to you?..."

He feigned interest in her words as his eyes focused on her hips where his hands had been holding her moments ago. "What fly?"

"The Cupid Fly! That's what it's called, yeah?"

"Mhmm," the Doctor nodded, eyes flickering up to meet hers as he grinned. "Shower time yet?"

"Can you tell me more about the Cupid Fly, Doctor?" Rose asked hopefully, sitting on his bed and grabbing his hand in hers, a little cautious since she wasn't sure when he would start making out with her again.

"Well," his voice trailed off and he lowered his head onto the fluffy white pillow. "I'm kind of tired."

"I'd really, really be thankful for some information," she said with a tongue-out-of-teeth smile. He didn't move, so she decided she would have to try alternative methods. Her hand moved up his arm a little bit, brushing the hairs on it. She leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his chest and saying in a lower voice, "You're so smart, Doctor. Can't you tell me anything about it?"

The Doctor's mouth dropped open a little as he stared at her on his chest, struggling to see her face without moving her. "Uh..."

Great. That was just her luck. _Now_ he was shy.

He didn't continue, so Rose raised the hand that wasn't on his arm to his hair, running her hand through it a few times. She hated to admit how much it turned her on, touching him so intimately like this. However, after she appreciated his gorgeous locks, she remembered her goal with this. "So... The Cupid Fly... What's it do?"

The Doctor swallowed audibly, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. She tugged on his hair a little harder and he moaned, actually moaned, before speaking quickly. "The Cupid Fly..." he began, but cut himself off as he flipped their position, throwing her down onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

His knees were in between her own spread legs and his hands were on her wrists, holding her down. His eyes were hungry and devious as he looked at her like she was a sugar cookie waiting to be eaten. He lowered his mouth to her collarbone and held himself an inch away from her. He lightened his grip on her wrists a little, careful not to hurt her. "The Cupid Fly bites..." The Doctor nipped a little at her neck, making her squeal with surprise and causing heat to rush to her center.

She snapped herself out of it and focused on the task again. However, if the Doctor would have to kiss her for her to get information, so be it. "Tell me more, I love it when you talk smart."

A little rush of masculine pride ran through him and his grin widened. "It dies instantly after it bites its victim... And the bite..." He nipped her again, soothing the spot with his tongue.

It took all of Rose's self control not to arch her body towards him, and she began to question whether or not she had been bit too. "Tell me about what the bite does," she said in the husky voice she had used earlier.

A little gasp escaped his mouth as he descended on her lips again, kissing her harder than before with more desperation. This time, he broke it away, since she didn't have much of a choice held down like this, and spoke. "The victim of the Cupid Fly falls completely and irreversibly in love with the first being they see... They practically," he paused to kiss her again chastely on the lips, before continuing, "worship them."

Rose's eyes widened at this information, which was a bit different than what the TARDIS had said. However, she wasn't done with him yet. "And... What would it do to a Time Lord?"

"Oh, Rose," he breathed her name like it was a prayer, "they don't effect Time Lords... We're very, very strong." As if to prove this he pulled her off the bed and pressed her up against the wall with his arms behind her so she wouldn't get hurt. He kissed her hard against it and moved his hands down to her bum, lifting her up.

As soon as he touched her here she backed away out of instinct, frowning. She definitely should not let him get any further. "What if it did effect a Time Lord though?" The Doctor walked towards her for more but she put out her hand, pushing him away by the chest and shaking her head. "Tell me and I'll give you a reward." Rose licked her lips for effect and was shocked when it worked, his breath hitching and eyes following the movement of her tongue like his life depended on it.

"If it did, somehow work, then it's effect would be doubled... Since Time Lords have twice the brain capacity, the Fly has more room to work. That's how they infect you, the bite goes straight to your brain and drives you crazy."

Rose nodded, taking in the new information and walking towards him to give him the reward she promised. She met his lips, sucking a bit on his top lip and making him moan. He was so focused on the kiss he didn't notice when her hand slipped into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Content with her prize she backed away, holding it up in the air. "Alright, Doctor, get in the bed. Fun time is over, yeah?"

"Roseeee..." he groaned, sitting down on the bed to comply, but not laying down.

She smiled and lifted his legs onto the bed, pulling the covers over him and tucking him in again. Afterwards she exited the room, ignoring his pleading, and locked the door with the screwdriver so he wouldn't be able to get out. The banging on the door was audible from the console room, as she prepared to step out of the police box doors and onto the planet the TARDIS had so kindly flown them back to.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review if you liked it or didn't like it! :D I love constructive criticism and especially ideas! Thanks for reading!


	3. Flying The TARDIS

The sand whacking her in the face repeatedly was a very tiny concern of Rose Tyler's.

In fact, on her ever-growling list of concerns, it was at the very bottom, right underneath the sand getting stuck in her shirt and trousers. At the very top of her list was the fact that the Doctor asking her if he could shower with her kept playing through her mind over and over again, causing her to grow warm and sigh in pleasure at the very image of her saying yes and them showering together under the warm, relaxing water while he ran his hands through her...

Yes, she needed to get rid of that concern right away.

Rose quickly turned around to make sure she could still the TARDIS, and approached a tent that had been set up in the sand. She leaped inside, coughing and sputtering as sand fell out of her nose, mouth, and ears. Her eyes, after the sand was scraped away, flickered upwards to see two men sitting in the tent, staring at her amusedly. "Well, we were expecting that other bloke, but hello!" a man said, beer in his hand as he took a sip.

"Yeah, are you with him? Tall bloke, spiky hair?" the other one said.

After coughing one more time, Rose replied, "Yeah, the Doctor. My name is Rose Tyler. Has he come here?"

The first man extended his hand, "My name is Etheridge, and this is Bunting. We met your friend, yes." The two exchanged a concerned glance. "Has something happened to him?"

"Some fly bit him," Rose explained, glad to know that she had found the same people who the Doctor had talked to. "I need to know how to cure the bite... He's been acting... Weird."

Bunting frowned, "We gave him a Cupid Fly."

Anger crossed Rose's expression. "You what?!"

"He asked for it." Bunting raised his hands in defense, brown eyes huge and innocent. "He really, truly asked for it miss! We have a box of 'em over there," he gestured towards the corner of the tent. "Said he was interested in studyin' it or somethin'."

"Tell me how to cure it," she pleaded. "He's been acting weird... All, um... Well, he wanted to shower with me."

Etheridge laughed drunkenly, raising his beer to the one that Bunting was now holding. "Poor fellow, let's have a toast to that, yeah?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "How do I cure it?"

"There is no cure as far as I know," the man replied. "I think you're stuck with him like that for a while. Not sure how long it lasts, either. Depends on how big his brain is, the larger the brain, the faster and better the fly's bite works."

Rose swallowed, rubbing at her temples. "Yeah, I know that. He's got a rather large brain."

Bunting chuckled, "I doubt that, considering he took a fly willingly and let it out, getting himself bit. But if that is true, I'm sorry, miss. We can't help you."

Coming up with an idea, Rose gestured towards the stack of boxes with flies in them. "Can I take one?"

"Don't let it out like your boyfriend did, but take as many as you want!"

She nodded, took a glass box, and left without saying good-bye, unsure of how to brace herself for the oncoming sand. On the way back she found that if she faced away from where the sand was blowing it was harder to walk, but much, much easier to breathe and to see where she was going. So she trudged back to the TARDIS sideways, mentally asking the ship to launch them back into the time vortex and deciding it would be a good idea to check on the Doctor.

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose called from outside his room, tapping her foot on the floor. The glass box was in the medical bay, since she didn't want the Doctor accidentally breaking it and getting bitten again. That would be only make this disaster worse. "Doctor, are you there?"

"Rose?" he answered, and she was surprised by how clear his voice sounded. "What happened? I don't remember much..."

Her heart raced a little at his words, "You're cured? Really, truly cured?"

"Cured of what?" he said as she opened the door. "And why was my..."

The second he saw her, his eyes regained the lust they had had earlier that day, and the pen he had been holding in his hand clattered to the ground. His mouth fell open a little bit before he licked his lips with longing, eyeing her lips once more. "Okay," she groaned, entering the room and picking up the pen off the ground, trying desperately not to notice the way he carefully examined her bum as she bent down, "not cured then."

"I missed you, Rose," he said in his husky voice that made her knees desperately want to collapse underneath her.

"Uh, missed you too," Rose replied cautiously, taking his sonic screwdriver from her back pocket and tossing it at him.

Apparently his reflexes were still in tact after the bite because he caught the screwdriver in one hand without taking his eyes off of her, flipping the screwdriver around and putting it back into his coat pocket before taking a step towards her. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair with the back of it, grinning a crooked smile that made her breathing heavy.

And,_ oh,_ if he licked his lips one more time while looking at her, she _was_ going to be put a lunatic asylum.

"I really, really missed you," he repeated, sitting down on the bed and looking up at her expectantly.

For the first time she noticed his jacket was laying over a chair on the other side of the room and his tie was undone around his neck, as if he had just woken up after a night of insanely good sex with her and been too lazy to dress all the way, and maybe when he woke up he would throw his arm overtop of her and whi...

God, these were not the thoughts she needed to be having right now. Or ever. Unless she was alone, then maybe it would be okay.

"Yeah, um... I bet..." Rose mumbled, backing up and intending to walk out the door but instead hitting the wall, banging her head against it and rubbing it with her left hand. Before she could blink the Doctor was by her side, his lips at the back of her head where she had hit it and kissing her gently.

"You okay?" he muttered in the same voice, eyes half-shut and a smile still playing on his lips.

She backed away quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Um... Doctor, can you follow me?"

He nodded eagerly like an obedient puppy, hopping along after her as she walked down the long hallway towards the console room. "Where are we going? Is it your bedroom?" They passed Rose's door and a frown grew on his face. "Not your room... Sex on the console, then?"

Rose whipped around on her heels at this, a blush growing on her already-warm face and staring at him. "Sex on the console?... Why would you want sex on the console?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I want sex everywhere with you." He said it in such a simple tone you'd think it was the world's most obvious thing that he would want to have sex with Rose Tyler everywhere in the bloody universe.

They reached the console room and he approached her immediately, ready to press his lips to hers. Instead she placed her index finger on her lips, making him envelope it in his lips, suck on it, and grin wildly. "Oi!" she said, slapping his face away lightly, "Don't suck on my finger!"

"Tastes good," he whined quietly, "like Rose."

"Okay, I need you to fly the ship to the New Earth hospital. After we were there, alright?"

"So no sex on the console?" he raised an eyebrow, as if that was the only thing that mattered. "What about on the jump-seat? I've had a lot of fantasies about that jump-seat, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor leaned in closer to her ear as he whispered this, and she shivered at his cool breath on her warm skin. Rose couldn't help but be curious, "Before you were bitten?"

"Bit by what?" he wondered, nipping at her neck a little bit.

_Of course,_ she thought to herself,_ saying bitten was not a good idea._

"Er, don't bite me," she said lamely, pulling him away from her and attempting to deny the fact from herself that she missed his mouth and teeth on her neck. "No biting, now fly us to the New Earth hospital, yeah?"

He pondered this for a moment until mischief flared in his eyes, "Only if you fly it with me."

Rose was against this immediately. "I don't know how to fly the TARDIS."

"I'll teach you," he offered, grabbing each of her hands in his and stepping behind her so his chest was against her back and her bum was against his groin, not to mention against what she, once again, hoped was his sonic screwdriver. Rose arched forward a little bit as to avoid feeling his straining erection, but that action only made it larger. "Now, start with this lever."

His legs nudged hers forward so she obeyed his silent command and walked forward, him placing her hand on a red lever and pulling it as he rested his head on her shoulder, leaning into her as much as physically possible. "Now what?" she asked, surprised at how breathless her own voice sounded.

Rose Tyler needed to pull herself together, here and now.

"Now we go over here." He led her to the right before dropping his voice another octave (she didn't think that was possible) and mumbling into her ear. "I've had dreams about this, too, you know. You and I flying the ship together but it always, always ends up in bed. Your bed or my bed, doesn't matter." Rose shivered involuntarily again, making him smile against her skin. "And sometimes there are ropes..."

She gasped a little at his last word and tried to walk away from him, only to have him press his body even closer to hers. "Let's keep going to New Earth, yeah?"

"Mhmm..." he hummed lightly, seemingly content with the effect he had on her. "Next we step over here."

With every lever or button they pushed he made a big show of lowering their conjoined hands onto it and breathing on her skin anywhere he could reach, shoulder, neck, ear, or cheek. Every time she made a reaction, the regular shivering and the occasional whimper of sexual stress. He reveled in this, and, while Rose knew this, she still couldn't help it. "Are were here?" she asked after the TARDIS had made it's materialization noise.

"Sadly, we've arrived," he backed away a little from her, but not before kissing her chastely on the lips once more. "We should do that more often."

Too tired to come up with a real response she just nodded a little before walking towards the doors. Turning around, she noticed him following her, and frowned. "Can you go wait in your room while I do something?"

"What do you need to do on New Earth all alone? It's dangerous out there, Rose."

The fact that he was kissing her again told her that he was much more concerned with her lips than the danger that lied on the planet outside. _He's sick,_ she continued telling herself. _If he wasn't sick he wouldn't be doing this. If he wasn't sick he wouldn't be doing this._ "I need to, uh, grab something. So just... Wait here, or in your room, and don't come out, you hear?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I want to come with you... We could have sex on the apple grass."

She gasped a little at this suggestion, a now familiar blush growing on her face. "What is up with you and sex? God, you're obsessed!"

"We don't have to have sex," he replied quickly, as if to make up for his previous words. "We could just make out if you'd like, I'm fine with that too. I can smell your arousal, Rose."

Her eyes widened as she backed up towards the doors, she needed a plan and she needed one now. She quickly ran through her thoughts and tried to think of anything, absolutely anything that would tie him up while she went to the hospital and attempted to find a cure. _Wait a minute,_ Rose thought, _that's it,_ _tie him up._

"Oh," she mumbled to him, wrapping her arms around him once more and pulling her close so his erection touched her center through many layers of fabric. "But I want sex, Doctor. Do you happen to have any..." she brought her hand up his arm and to his bare bicep, squeezing it a little and tugging on the short, fine hairs that were there, "Ropes?"

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he nodded rapidly, running off into the corridor and coming back in only a minute, holding long, thick and tight ropes that would be absolutely perfect for tying someone up. Which was exactly what she wanted. Well, he wanted it too, but for different reasons.

Rose walked towards him and gulped, _okay, here comes the hard part._

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Four:**

"Apple bottom jeans jeans, boots with the fur! With the fur! The whole club is looking at her!" the Doctor screamed as loudly as he could, tied up in the jump-seat of the console room by tight, strong ropes.

Rose was on his mind. Where was Rose, anyways? Rose with her lovely golden hair and big brown eyes. Not to mention the pretty pink lips. Oh, how he loved those _lips._ Why had she gone to New Earth without him? Why would she promise him sex and not deliver?_ Especially_ with ropes. That wasn't the Rose he knew. Unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. He would have to punish her for that later, that wandering off of hers. A dirty image came to his mind and he chuckled.

Afterwards he frowned, glancing around the room that was now spinning around him backwards and forwards and flipping itself over and over again. Clarity was starting to come to his mind, he could tell that much, but it was definitely a strange feeling.

* * *

**A/N:** This was so fun to write! :D If you leave a review then David Tennant comes to your house after being bitten by a Cupid Fly! :P


	4. Tying Up The Doctor

**Previously:**

"Oh," she mumbled to him, wrapping her arms around him once more and pulling her close so his erection touched her center through many layers of fabric. "But I want sex, Doctor. Do you happen to have any..." she brought her hand up his arm and to his bare bicep, squeezing it a little and tugging on the short, fine hairs that were there, "Ropes?"

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he nodded rapidly, running off into the corridor and coming back in only a minute, holding long, thick and tight ropes that would be absolutely perfect for tying someone up. Which was exactly what she wanted. Well, he wanted it too, but for different reasons.

Rose walked towards him and gulped, _okay, here comes the hard part._

* * *

While he stared her in the eyes he slowly began wrapping the rope around her wrists, but she shook her head. "Nope. I want you to sit on the jump-seat, Doctor."

He nodded rapidly, lust twinkling in his eyes as he handed her the bonds. "I like it when you say my name."

Rose laughed a little and wrapped the rope around his wrists as he had begun doing to her. "Now, I don't want you to break out of these, okay? Even though you're very... Strong." To prove this she ghosted her fingertips over his bicep and he shuddered with delight.

"Mmm," was his vague reply as he eyed her lips with obvious nefarious purposes in mind. Soon his hands were well tied together in his lap, just tight enough not to hurt him, and she set to work on tying his legs to the chair. "Legs too, Rose? That's not very practical."

She blushed violently but didn't reply, trying to keep herself calm since her racing heartbeat and rapid breaths were definitely, _definitely_ not helping the situation. Not to mention the way he licked his lips three times in a row. That wasn't helping either. Oh, and when his body arched towards her when she rested her hand on his thigh on accident. That wasn't helping even the tiniest bit.

"Okay, now your chest," she said with a small smile, tying him to the chair.

"You must think I'm very strong," he mused, "this is a lot of rope."

"You're the one who brought it all out, Doctor."

The Doctor shrugged as much as he could with the ropes binding his body. "It was your idea. But this is so much better than New Earth, don't you think?"

"Definitely," she said truthfully, though she told herself it was a lie repeatedly.

_You don't want to be doing this. You don't want to be doing this. You don't want to be doing this. He's sick. Very, very, sick. And sexy. Very, very, sexy. No, sick, not sexy. Sick and sexy are not the same thing. Snap out of it, Rose!_

Since her hands had stopped moving he frowned. "Penny for your thoughts, Rose Tyler? I love to hear you talk, you know. You have a sexy voice."

_You too,_ she wanted to say. However instead she resumed the motion of her hands, tying a tight knot that bound his torso to the chair. There was no way he would be going anywhere now.

As if reading her thoughts, he smirked, "Is my voice sexy, Rose Tyler?"

Her eyes widened and she stood up straighter, "Uhh..." Her mind raced trying to think of a coherent reply, but sadly, nothing came out except the truth. "Yes."

_God, why did I say yes?_

His eyes fluttered shut at her answer. "Let me talk to you, then."

Rose would've left then and there and gone to New Earth, but she was much too interested in what he had to say next. Interested for scientific purposes, of course. It wasn't like his voice actually turned her on. That would be ridiculous, his gob never stopped and his rambling was annoying.

"I liked you in my ninth self, you know. I was constantly, constantly wanting to kiss you, but I wasn't so handsome back then. You were so, so, beautiful. And whenever I complimented you or you ran this nice blush came from your face and spread down to your chest, and it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Actually, it still is, and even though my eyes are shut I can tell it's happening right now."

Yeah, she really had to get out of here.

Rose took a step backwards towards the door but bumped into the console instead, emitting a tiny groan from the ship. "Er... Doctor, you're sick," she told him, even though the words were more to convince herself than it was to convince him. "Very sick. You don't mean any of this."

"I don't know what you're talking about with me being sick, but I mean every word. I've always loved you, Rose Tyler. Since the day I met you you were perfect and beautiful and sexy and fantastic and brilliant and so, so-"

"You're sick," she insisted. "Very, very sick. The Cupid Fly bit you, so you're in love with me. But you don't mean it."

"I do love you," he replied reluctantly, and the sound of his voice saying that made her hearts flutter. "And you love me too, judging by the smell of your arousal, and, well, the way I'm tied up on this jump-seat so you can have your wicked way with me. Speaking of which, you should really get on that."

"I'm not going to get on that. I'm going to New Earth, and you're staying here."

His eyes flashed open at this and his lower lip extended into his full-power puppy-dog expression. "You're leaving me...? But you promised...?"

"Doctor," Rose sighed in frustration, rubbing at her temples desperately and averting her eyes. "I'm going to cure you of that bite, alright? When I get back you won't even want to have sex with me."

A gasp escaped his lips as if this was the worst scandal possible, "That would never happen!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It will. How about this. I'll make you a deal. I promise you, cross my heart and hope to die, that if you stay here like a good... Er... Time Lord, then when I get back and bring you the cure, if you still want to have sex with me, I will. Got it?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"And all I have to do is stay here?"

"Yep. You can whatever you want, just don't leave that jump-seat. I shouldn't take too long."

"What if I get hungry?" The Doctor smirked at the loophole he had found.

Rose sighed, "You'll live a few hours without food, Doctor."

"And If I have to use the restroom?"

"You'll have to pee your pants, I suppose," she said with a sympathetic smile before turning around and walking towards the police box doors.

"Deal," he said a little louder as she left. "Be careful out there, Rose!" As she slammed the door she heard one more yell from him, "I love you!"

* * *

**One hour later:**

"Apple bottom jeans jeans, boots with the fur! With the fur! The whole club is looking at her!" the Doctor screamed as loudly as he could, tied up in the jump-seat of the console room by tight, strong ropes.

Rose was on his mind. Where was Rose, anyways? Rose with her lovely golden hair and big brown eyes. Not to mention the pretty pink lips. Oh, how he loved those _lips._ Why had she gone to New Earth without him? Why would she promise him sex and not deliver?_ Especially_ with ropes. That wasn't the Rose he knew. Unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. He would have to punish her for that later, that wandering off of hers. A dirty image came to his mind and he chuckled.

Afterwards he frowned, glancing around the room that was now spinning around him backwards and forwards and flipping itself over and over again. Clarity was starting to come to his mind, he could tell that much, but it was definitely a strange feeling. Wait, his mind wasn't clear? Why wasn't his mind completely clear? How could clarity come to him if his mind was clear?

_Oh,_ he remembered. Rose was why his mind wasn't clear.

Soon he remembered the deal she had made with him. Why would Rose ever think he wouldn't want sex with her? That was almost offensive to him. Of course he would. She was Rose. All pink and yellow and... Human. Humans were nice. Much nicer than Time Lords, Time Lords were never as pink and yellow as her. They were all red robes and rude, sassy comments. Rose was sassy sometimes, too, but it was a nice kind of sassy.

The ropes were starting to hurt, just a little bit. It was more the constraint that hurt, though, and it made him feel sick inside. His stomach growled. What had Rose said about him getting hungry? That he would survive? What if he died here from lack of food and the TARDIS laughed at him? Would Rose still have sex with him? Oh, that didn't make much sense. If she had sex with him while he was dead he wouldn't even notice. That wouldn't be fair, so he should probably survive.

Then again, last time they went to New Earth she had kissed him. On the lips. Sure, it hadn't really been her, but nevertheless it felt nice. Really nice. Probably the nicest feeling in the world, actually. Except sex. That was nicer.

"Mamaaaaaaa," he sang loudly again to the annoyed ship. "Just killed a mannnnnnn. Put a gun up to his head, pulled the trigger, now he's dead. Maammmaaaaaaaaa!"

The TARDIS sent a little bolt of electricity down his left index finger and he jumped as much as he could in the restraints. "Ow! That wasn't nice. How long until Rose gets back?"

The ship sent him a hum that indicated she had no idea. "She'd better hurry up. I'm getting sleepy."

Clearness and serenity kept seeping it's way into his brain and, soon enough, he had almost completely forgotten about Rose. Almost. The idea of her still lingered in his mind and he still longed for her to return, but overall, everything was blank. His thoughts became blank and so did his movements as his head lolled back as much as it could, his eyes drifting shut at some point and, before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

As Rose stepped out onto the apple grass, the first thing she tried to do was get some control over her own body. The heat that was in her center was overwhelming, begging her to go back to the Doctor and release him from the ropes, or, better yet, keep him there and, as he had said, "have her wicked way with him". Rose placed her left hand on her heart and felt the loud beating, willing it with her mind to slow down. She leaned against the police box and sighed, pushing the image of his lust-filled eyes and crooked smile out of her mind.

It wasn't easy, but it had to be done.

She shook her head and looked to her right, seeing the large half-moon symbol that indicated the building was a hospital. Surely even though she and the Doctor had stopped the evil actions of the cat nuns at the New Earth hospital they would still have the cure to the Cupid Fly bite that she needed. Rose walked over to the hospital, only stealing one glance behind her to make sure the police box doors hadn't opened and a love-struck Doctor didn't leap out to tackle her to the ground. As she entered the doors she smiled to see a man grinning at her, his hand extended.

"Hi Rose Tyler, how are you?"

"I'm good, but, er, how do you know my name?" Even though she used the friendliest tone she could manage, she couldn't help but be spooked because of what had happened here last time.

"The last time you were here you saved my life! I was one of the many victims who were inside the pods. However, now the hospital is safe. We've continued using the cures the cat nuns got, but discontinued their methods. Might as well not put good medicine to waste, yes?"

Rose nodded, a little confused at the man's proper grammar, considering that from what she remembered about the new species they had made, they hadn't been the most intelligent beings. "I need a cure for the Cupid Fly bite. Do you have anything?"

He contemplated this. "I'm not sure, we haven't had a victim with the Cupid Fly bite here for many, many years. I'll take you to our head doctor, perhaps they can assist you."

She smiled her thanks and followed the man down a hallway, her eyes flickering about as she walked. Cassandra taking over her body had not been a pleasant experience.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Five:**

The Doctor marched behind her as she trotted through the grass, shoving away a tree branch. "Sex time?" he asked excitedly, bouncing a little as he tried to keep up with her. "Is it?"

"Doctor, you're obsessed," she replied with a groan. "Can't you think of anything other than sex?"

"Um... Snogging."

"Anything else?"

"You in general. Your hair, mouth, breasts. Your entire body, really. It's all very nice.

**A/N:** This was probably the most fun to write out of all the chapters of this story so far. I just realized that a week from today will be Christmas, and this story will be updated on that day, so I'll probably do something a little special. :) Also, be sure to check out the poll on my profile page and vote for what story I should begin posting on Thursdays! Please leave a review! (Can I go for seventy reviews with this chapter? :o That'd be fantastic!)


	5. A Tantalizing Doctor

**Previously:**

He contemplated this. "I'm not sure, we haven't had a victim with the Cupid Fly bite here for many, many years. I'll take you to our head doctor, perhaps they can assist you."

She smiled her thanks and followed the man down a hallway, her eyes flickering about as she walked. Cassandra taking over her body had not been a pleasant experience.

* * *

Rose almost fell to the floor in relief when she realized that the head doctor wasn't a cat nun. Instead he was a tall, lean man whose body shape reminded her plenty of her Doctor. His hair, however, was long and black and his eyes were a stunningly bright blue that matched a tiny ring on his ring finger. From first glance he seemed to be in his thirties but when Rose got closer and saw detailed laugh lines by his eyes and some tiny wrinkles developing underneath his eyes she guessed he was somewhere in his forties.

"Hi, Rose! I'm Dr. Robertsten. How may I assist you?" he said in a happy voice while staring up at her and toying with the stethoscope around his neck.

Rose extended her hand, "I'm Rose Tyler, but I guess you already know that."

"Yes, of course! You and the mystical Doctor are very well known here at the New Earth hospital."

It took every ounce of strength Rose had not to snort with laughter, "Mystical?"

"Yes," Dr. Robertsten nodded rapidly, "is he not mystical with his mysterious blue box and immense bravery?"

Rose nodded slowly, suppressing another giggle, "Yes, of course he is mystical. Anyways, he's been bitten by a Cupid Fly and I need a cure for it. Do you have anything like that here?"

The doctor contemplated this, "Well when the thousands of live victims were in the pods they couldn't be tested with the Cupid Fly since they wouldn't see another living thing. However with our new methods of finding cures to diseases perhaps we can find the Cupid Fly cure. Since nobody has been bitten for a very, very long time I'm not sure we have anything developed."

Her face dropped a little, "But you'll try?"

"For the Doctor? Of course."

Rose hugged Dr. Robertsten, "Thank you! He's been acting so strange..."

"We will probably need to see the victim," the doctor said as he wrote something down on a notepad.

Her eyes widened, "Oh... Well he's in the TARDIS at the moment. You know, our blue police box." Rose's lips curved upwards, "He's a bit tied up at the moment but you all could come see him in the TARDIS if you need to run some tests."

"I'm afraid the tests must be performed in our hospital. I'll give you some disinfectant spray, simply spray it all over him or have him do it. Then just bring him into the hospital and we'll take it from there."

She nodded, "Okay, but that may take a while."

* * *

"Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," the Doctor groaned against the police box doors. Ropes were scattered all over the floor and his body was a little bruised from breaking out of them. "Let me outtttttttttttttt. Please, I don't know what I did! Let me out of here!" He banged on the door repeatedly and tried to pull and push them open again but it was to no avail, the TARDIS was going to keep him there.

How had he gotten trapped in there? Was Rose hurt? Where was she? What if Rose was right outside the police box doors, dying? And how had he gotten tied up in his own jump seat?

He sat down against the doors and desperately tried to remember how he had gotten there. Bunting and Etheridge. He remembered them. A planet filled to the top with sand, sand because... Because of Cupid Flies. Oh, god, Cupid Flies!

His hands flew to his neck and he felt the tiny indentation. A Cupid Fly had bit him! Oh no, what effect had it had on him? And why was the effect gone now?

"I understand! I was bitten! But I'm better now so let me out!" he screamed as he banged on the doors. The ship hummed in pain. "I'm sorry, girl... I don't want to hurt you but I'm worried about Rose. Can you show me her?"

At that exact moment Rose opened up the doors and stared at him. "Doctor? Are you better?"

"Um..." He tried to pronounce the word yes but his mind was fried into a potato at the sight of Rose Tyler. Her hair was wind tossed and shirt unbuttoned just a bit to reveal the top of her cleavage. "Yes..?"

The Doctor tried to remember what he had been thinking moments before Rose arrived, but he couldn't. "Okay, not cured then," she sighed, rubbing her head and causing the Doctor to watch her hands movements with interest. She ignored him. "Should've known you'd break out of those restraints, that's so like you."

"Mhmmm," he hummed with delight, taking another step towards her so they were only inches apart.

"Doctor," she breathed out.

"Yes, Rose?" he asked with delight clear on his face.

"I need to disinfect you."

He raised an eyebrow, "With your lips?"

She shook her head and raised up the bottle for him to see. "Nope, with this bottle. So come here and let me spray you."

The Doctor decided to only listen to the first half of her instructions so he placed his hands gently on her upper back and joined their lips, sucking on her upper lip. His actions elicited a moan from her and he smiled against her mouth. While he was simply enjoying kissing her, Rose was trying desperately to remember why kissing him was such a bad idea.

She gathered the strength to pull away and he frowned, "Why'd you stop?"

His puppy dog face hadn't lost any effect on her in the past day and it broke her heart to see his lower lip extended like that. It would be so easy, so simplistically nice to just pull that lip into her mouth and then dip her tongue into... Okay, once again these were not the right thoughts to be having. "I can't. You're sick. Now I need to spray you with this bottle."

Rose raised the bottle and squirted it at him a little, causing him to shriek. "It tickles! Rose, that tickles! Ah! Stop it!"

She mercilessly continued spraying him, "Doctor, this is important!"

"Nope, that spray is evil!" The bottle squirted again and he covered his face with his hands, "Stop!"

Rose shook her head and pounced on him, throwing him to the ground. With one hand she wrestled with his wrists to keep them safely bound above his head and with the other she squirted his chest with the bottle. "Stay still!"

The Doctor continued attempting to squirm out of her grip but instead it only caused his erection to dig into her thigh. He groaned a little and Rose stopped spraying him with wide eyes. "Mmm," he hummed while rubbing himself against her.

"Doctor," she said in a warning voice.

"You feel nice," he complimented with another wiggle that caused a gasp to escape her own mouth.

"Doctor," Rose said louder as the bottle clattered to the floor. Her eyes fell shut involuntarily as he continued his actions with more and more force. "Stop it."

"Doesn't _really _sound like you want me to stop it," he noted with a tiny thrust.

She scrambled off of him and picked up the bottle, spraying it at him as if it was a gun. "Okay, now I need to get you into the New Earth hospital. I don't think I'll be able to disinfect you any more than you already are."

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her warily, "No more spray bottle?"

"No more spray bottle," she confirmed.

The Doctor seemed somewhat content with this, but he wanted to make sure. "Throw it."

Rose shrugged and tossed the bottle over her shoulder so it skidded across the TARDIS floor. "Now, come to the hospital with me."

He stood up and walked over to a coral strut, picking up a brown tie since he was currently lacking one and beginning to tie it around his own neck while not moving his eyes away from Rose's. "I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm a Doctor."

She wanted to groan in frustration. She had been one tiny second away from getting him to go to the hospital! So close and yet he had gotten distracted! And, god, his fingers could really work a tie. They slowly looped one end through until he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up and down like a fishing lure.

Rose shook her head to refocus, "Yes, you are a Doctor, but you're _sick_. So come on!"

He frowned, "Can you tie this for me?"

After a quick gesture towards his neck she was placing her fingers on his cool skin. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and stop touching his neck to work on the tie instead. When it was thoroughly knotted she tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Now let's get you cured."

* * *

As they began walking out the TARDIS doors, Rose was debating whether or not it was a miracle that he had gone with her without a word in refusal. Though, after a mere minute of walking, he spoke up.

The Doctor marched behind her as she trotted through the grass, shoving away a tree branch. "Sex time?" he asked excitedly, bouncing a little as he tried to keep up with her. "Is it?"

"Doctor, you're obsessed," she replied with a groan. "Can't you think of anything other than sex?"

"Um... Snogging."

"Anything else?"

"You in general. Your hair, mouth, breasts. Your entire body, really. It's all very nice."

Rose rolled her eyes and continued marching through the grass without a change in her solemn expression, "Thanks. Now hurry up."

He jogged to catch up with her, "Stop walking, let's go back to the TARDIS."

"Nope, we're continuing," Rose stated firmly.

"Bet I can make you stop."

She took a quick glance at him while trying not to show her curiosity. Instead of speaking she hummed in reply, "Mmm."

"Would you like to see me try, Rose Tyler?" He smirked at her amusedly and grabbed her left hand with his right. Although he had done this several times before he had been bitten, she shivered.

"Try what?" Rose said, only the tiniest bit breathless.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand before continuing, "would you like to see me try and make you stop walking?"

"No thank you."

"Well, I don't have to use my body, you know? In fact I distinctly remember you telling me earlier that my voice is very sexy." His voice was on an octave she seldom heard him use, one that was low and promising.

"Doctor," Rose rubbed her forehead in frustration and let go of his hand, ignoring the way her skin tingled with the want to hold his hand again, "let's just go to the hospital."

"You look _very_ fuckable right now," he said in a slow voice, keeping his eyes on hers as to watch her reaction. She turned to look at him and stopped walking.

"Doctor," she repeated threateningly. "Shut up and walk."

He nodded and continued through the apple grass, getting closer and closer towards the large building. "This is a long walk," he mused, "I don't know if I'll make it. You know what might make it easier?"

There was no reply.

"Maybe if you took your shirt off..."

Still no reply.

"Or your trousers. Or both, both would do very nicely indeed. Or would you like me to take off my shirt, maybe? I can guarantee you that what's underneath it will exceed your wildest fantasies."

Rose still didn't say a word.

"I'd love to take you right here on this apple grass. Take your shirt off myself, I would! With my teeth!" he promised, licking his lips and smiling manically at the back of her head.

Rose spun around on her heels and glared at him, a large red blush covering her entire face. "Will you shut up?! God, stop it, will you?! You're so..." She began shaking her head while trying to think of an adjective.

"Sexy? Flirty? Brilliant? Tempting? Tantalizing... Oh! I like that word! Tantalizing, describes me perfectly, doesn't it Rose Tyler?" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and met their lips with a deep kiss. His mouth trailed down to her neck and she felt a sharp bite there that made her gasp. However, it was only when she felt his tongue against her teeth that she got the courage to pull away.

Rose looked towards the hospital and saw that Dr. Robertsten was watching them with a worried frown. She grabbed the Doctor's arm hard and yanked him towards the doors, shoving him inside. "There, I got him here! All disinfected and believe me it was _not_ easy."

The medical doctor nodded, "I can see that."

Rose was confused for a moment before she followed where the doctor's eyes were looking. A giant, red hickey rested nicely on the right side of her neck in plain sight. Of course it just happened to be in the perfect area where it would be difficult to cover by most shirts.

She turned to look at the Doctor who had a proud and amused look on his face. He spoke simply, "You're mine now."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Six:**

"Yureh veroy pweatty fom das amgle," his mouth formed the words from underneath the duct tape. A wide smile graced his lips.

Rose rolled her eyes and ripped the tape off, making him wince. "What did you say?" she asked curiously.

"I said you're very pretty from this angle," he said happily.

Dr. Robertsten approached the medical bed and adjusted the straps that held the Doctor in. Then he took the duct tape and placed it firmly back on the Time Lord's mouth. The man turned to Rose with a sympathetic smile, "You'd best keep that tape on him."

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas! Oh, wait, I'm late? Dang. I'm so sorry for not getting this up on time but Christmas festivities (basically just Matt Smith's regeneration) kept me busy! Did anyone else cry when he regenerated? It was so sad. :( Anyways, I had an idea! I love writing this story so much and I thought that maybe if I made a sister story to this where Rose gets bitten instead of the Doctor, that that would be super cool. Would anyone like that? It'd just be a switching of the roles, and perhaps a bit of a different plot to keep it interesting as well. Wow, I promised myself I'd keep this A/N short, look how that worked out. So be sure to leave a review even if you're shy! I rarely bite! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Some Kissing Questions

**A/N:** Hi guys! A few announcements to make (as usual)! First of all, I'm going to be posting the first chapter of the sister story immediately after this chapter. The sister story will be called "The Cupid Bite" and I'd highly recommend that you check it out! The story will have a different plot, but it will be similar to this. Second of all, how many of you watched the Sherlock Season Three premiere today?! It was amazing, I'm so excited that that show is back. :D Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Previously:**

Rose was confused for a moment before she followed where the doctor's eyes were looking. A giant, red hickey rested nicely on the right side of her neck in plain sight. Of course it just happened to be in the perfect area where it would be difficult to cover by most shirts.

She turned to look at the Doctor who had a proud and amused look on his face. He spoke simply, "You're mine now."

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation, "I am not yours!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Of course you're mine! My Rose. All mine, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"I get it," she snapped, "I'm yours."

"Mhmm," he hummed, reaching towards her head with his for a kiss. She whipped it away and he seemed blatantly upset. "No kiss?"

"No kiss," Rose confirmed. "Now, we're going to go with Dr. Robertsten, okay? It'll be fun."

He scoffed, "Kisses are fun. Fine, I'll go with Dr. Robertsten."

The doctor with a lowercase 'd' led them to a room without saying a single word. Rose had to stop the Doctor from touching and taking every single thing in sight, and most of all from kissing her every ten seconds. The room was large and white with a bed at one end and several shelves filled with supplies at the other. A weight scale and sink rested in one corner, while the other had a small stack of robes. Dr. Robertsten took a robe and handed it to the Doctor, nodding towards a door that was labeled 'Bathroom'. "Put that on, please," he requested of the Doctor.

The Doctor held the robe up to himself and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rose, "I'll look great in this."

Rose blushed bright red as the Doctor happily skipped into the bathroom to change. Dr. Robersten stared at her and lowered his voice to a whisper, "He's acting very strange for a Cupid Fly victim. As if the effect is increased... Do you happen to know anything?"

"He's a Time Lord," Rose replied, "his brain capacity is larger than a human's so the fly effects him more. The TARDIS told me that."

The doctor nodded, "That makes sense. We're going to have to tie him down to the bed in order to do any tests, you don't mind, of course?"

She shook her head, "Whatever you have to do."

"Do you know of any allergies he has or anything of the like?"

"Aspirin," she said and he took a note of it, "that's all I know of. But he'll need more sedatives than a normal human. And, well, more of everything, really."

Even though Rose had learned to expect practically anything with the Cupid Fly bite, what happened next was an exception to everything she could've imagined.

The Doctor exited the bathroom completely naked, frowning at them and not making any effort to cover his privates. "I can't figure out how to put this robe on. Rose, would you like to help me?"

Rose covered her eyes with one hand and gasped, "Doctor! Put some clothes on!"

"Why?" he frowned at her, walking further into the room.

Dr. Robertsten groaned and rubbed his temples, "You put your arms into the two holes and your neck into the big hole. The rest of it is worn like a dress."

The Doctor nodded and hopped back into the bathroom. When Rose looked up she knew her face was unbelievably flushed and her heart was racing like crazy. She definitely wouldn't get that image out of her mind for the rest of her life. At least she now knew he was human and... Compatible. "I'm sorry about him," she said to the doctor.

"Not your fault."

When the Time Lord emerged for the second time he was wearing the thin white dress and walked towards Rose immediately, "Isn't this robe sexy on me?" He twirled around and winked at her. "I should wear stuff like this more often, don't you think Rose?"

"Listen, Doctor," the medical doctor said, nodding his head towards the bed, "lay down there and we'll get you checked out."

The Doctor nodded, grabbing Rose's arm and tugging her towards the bed. "Okay."

She sat in the chair next to him despite his arguments and he lay down on top of the sheets, twiddling his thumbs. Rose held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "You'll be better soon, Doctor, don't worry."

"Who's worrying?" he scoffed. "I still think staying on the TARDIS together would've been more fun, but, hey, whatever makes you happy Rose."

Dr. Robertsten attached some straps to the sides of the bed and then put them overtop of the Doctor, who began to squirm against them. "We have to restrain you, Doctor, my apologies."

"No ropes! Not again!" The Doctor squirmed like crazy and Rose tried to hold him still.

"You need to get him to stop moving," the doctor said, eyeing Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned over the Doctor, kissing him to shut him up. Sure enough his entire body stilled as he arched his head forward to return the kiss, humming in pleasure at the feeling of her lips against his. When she broke away he whimpered a little bit, trying to move his arms. "I can't move," he complained.

"You could have just sedated him," pointed out Dr. Robertsen.

"I'm glad she didn't," the Doctor noted. "Can we do that again, Rose? I don't really care how many straps you put on me if we can do that again."

Rose glanced down and winced at the issue that was arising (pun intended) in his trousers. She shook her head, "No, we're not doing that again. Dr. Robersten will run some tests on you and you'll be cured soon, okay?"

He frowned, "But I don't want to-"

The doctor took out a piece of silver duct tape and placed it over the Time Lord's mouth, smiling at Rose. "There, that should keep him quieter and less distracting."

"Thank you," Rose said sincerely.

Dr. Robersten walked over to a cabinet and began to take out several different medicines and needles.

"Yureh veroy pweatty fom das amgle," the Doctor's mouth formed the words from underneath the duct tape. A wide smile graced his lips.

Rose rolled her eyes and ripped the tape off, making him wince. "What did you say?" she asked curiously.

"I said you're very pretty from this angle," he said happily.

Dr. Robertsten approached the medical bed and adjusted the straps that held the Doctor in. Then he took the duct tape and placed it firmly back on the Time Lord's mouth. The man turned to Rose with a sympathetic smile, "You'd best keep that tape on him."

"Good idea."

"Now, from what I've read about the Cupid Fly it also acts as a sort of truth serum. Not a complete truth serum, but it should work pretty well. So before I do anything I'd like to get as much information out of the Doctor as I can, alright?" Rose nodded and the doctor continued, "I'll need you to leave the room for a minute. It shouldn't take too long.

Rose exited the room and tapped her foot outside the door impatiently, wishing desperately the Doctor would just be cured already._ Truth serum though, that could be interesting and useful,_ she mused to herself. She waited for five minutes, sitting in a chair and watching doctors and nurses mill by in a hurry. Then Dr. Robersten poked his head out the door, clearly upset. "He says he'll only talk to you. I made a list of questions for him, could you just write down the answers? He won't answer anything for me."

She sighed and cursed internally before entering the room and taking the pen and paper from Dr. Robertsten. She sat down in the chair next to the Doctor's bed and smiled brightly at him. "Doctor, how does the Cupid Fly bite effect your bloodstream?"

"You're very sexy," he replied simply.

"That's not the answer to the question," Rose complained.

"What question?"

She groaned, "What does the bite do to your bloodstream?"

"Oh, that question. If I tell you will you untie me?" The Doctor blinked innocently at her three times in a row.

After contemplating this for a moment she spoke, "Yes, if you answer it I'll untie you."

"No you won't, you're lying," the Doctor stated accusingly. "I can tell when my Rose is lying. I'm very good at that."

"Okay, how about this? If you answer the question I'll kiss you on the cheek." She felt somewhat bad for taking advantage of him in his sick state, but it wasn't too big a deal if it would lead to the cure, right?

He considered this, twisting his mouth to the side in thought before shaking his head. "Lips."

"Cheek," she argued.

"Nipple."

"Cheek."

"Penis."

Rose scooted her chair away and raised an eyebrow, "I said cheek, and that's my only offer. And... Don't say that!"

"Does it make you uncomfortableee?" he asked in a high, sing-song voice while his eyes twinkled with delight. "Or does it turn you on? Or both?"

"Doctor," she said in her most intimidating tone, "I'll kiss you on the cheek. That's it. No lips, no nipple, no... Penis. Got it? Cheek only."

"Lips," he said, "final offer."

"Too bad," Rose said defiantly. "Cheek."

"Fine. What was that question again?" the Doctor asked blankly.

She rolled her eyes, "What does the Cupid Fly bite do to your bloodstream?"

He replied with a long, scientific answer that she scribbled down quickly, hoping that it was an actual answer other than a bunch of words he was making up and stringing together. "Okay, kiss time."

Rose stood up and bent down over him, kissing him on the cheek chastely and pulling away. A delighted smile grew across his features and she read out the second question. "What sedatives can fight the Cupid Fly infection if not stop it?"

The Doctor frowned, "For this one I want a kiss on the lips."

"That's not happening," she stated. "Cheek again or nothing."

"But it's a hard question, Rose," he complained with his puppy-dog stare. "It will take a lot of thinking and concentration for me to get the answer."

"Fine, lips, you little persistent brat."

The Doctor winked proudly before answering the question, "Pinine flowers and Triggerdrum seeds can cancel out some effects of the virus temporarily, but what stops it is unknown."

Rose leaned over him and pecked him on the lips, trying desperately to hide the effect it had on her body. There were only two more questions. "When were Cupid Flies first spotted and where?"

He opened his mouth, about to answer, then shut it. After a minute of silence he grinned wickedly at her, "Nipple this time."

Her eyes widened, "No, that's not happening. You're pushing your luck now, Doctor."

"Do you want answers or not?" he asked mischievously, wiggling his body on the bed and trying to get into a better position. "Come on Rose, I know you want toooooo. Hmmm?"

She backed away a little and shook her head, "That's not happening. It's lips or nothing. There's no way on earth I'm kissing your nipple for an answer to a science question."

A look of disappointment swept over him and Rose wanted nothing more than to hug him at that moment and comfort him gently. "Fine. Then kiss my lips for ten seconds."

Rose considered this for a while, but the look on his face told her that she wasn't going to get anywhere with trying to convince him otherwise. "Deal."

"They were first spotted on the planet of Schap, in their year of two hundred and six. Schap is near Gallifrey, it's a very small planet. About the size of the earth's moon. Kiss time."

After a lame sigh in fake frustration she kissed him, breaking away after a few seconds and giving him a look that said 'are you happy now?' "Now for question four..."

"Wait," he interrupted, "that was only eight point nine four seven seconds. I counted."

Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him again for a second, "Is that better?" When he nodded she read out question four, "Are there any side effects of a Cupid Fly bite?"

"Tsk tsk tsk," the Doctor clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "The big question, yeah? The biggest question of them all. Question number four... The final question, I'm guessing. How incredibly important. Sounds like you really, really need that answer."

She rubbed at her temple and stared at him, "What is it that you want?"

"Nipple, pretty please?"

"Doctor..."

"Pleaseeee Rose Tyler? I'll never ask for anything ever again in my entire life!" he begged and pleaded as if he wanted a new teddy bear.

The sight of him being so randy made her want to laugh, and for a moment she pictured this all being over and her teasing him about it relentlessly. The nerve of him when he was bitten. It was almost hilarious, the Doctor begging for her to kiss his nipple. How cheeky of him. "Somehow I don't believe that you'll never ask for anything ever again."

"I won't!" he complained loudly, almost shouting. "I won't! I promise! I cross both of my hearts and hope to die! Well, I don't actually hope to die. That would be awful. But if I'm lying then I'll die! Please, Rose?!"

"I can't believe you," she murmured.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Seven:**

"Well," Dr. Robertsten said, staring at the Doctor who was laying in bed and chewing a pen like a piece of gum, "I've got some results for you, Rose. They're a bit strange, but they're results."

The Doctor spat the pen out of his mouth, causing it to land on his chest. "Results are boring. Can you untie me now? My limbs are starting to ache, it's rather uncomfortable. The least you could've done is pull the blankets over me. Come on, where's your hospitality?"

"From horny to sassy," Rose mumbled under her breath before looking up at the screen. "What are the results?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know just where to cut it off, don't I? The Doctor is so weird. Anyways, please review if you liked this chapter! I know it was mostly a pull-along, but I didn't want to give the results of the tests right away because that'd be lame. Don't forget to check out the sister story as well!


	7. Strapped To A Bed With Duct Tape?

**Previously:**

The sight of him being so randy made her want to laugh, and for a moment she pictured this all being over and her teasing him about it relentlessly. The nerve of him when he was bitten. It was almost hilarious, the Doctor begging for her to kiss his nipple. How cheeky of him. "Somehow I don't believe that you'll never ask for anything ever again."

"I won't!" he complained loudly, almost shouting. "I won't! I promise! I cross both of my hearts and hope to die! Well, I don't actually hope to die. That would be awful. But if I'm lying then I'll die! Please, Rose?!"

"I can't believe you," she murmured.

* * *

"Please just tell me, Doctor," Rose begged. She took one look at his puppy-dog face and then groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Fine, I'll kiss your stupid nipple if you just answer the question!"

His face lit up with delight and he asked eagerly, "What was the question?"

"Does the Cupid Fly bite have any side effects?"

He thought for a moment, and then began to speak as if he was reading from a textbook. "The Cupid Fly bite's main purpose is sexual attraction at the first being the victim sees, but there are a few side effects. Drowsiness is possible, along with rudeness or disregard to anyone who isn't the being that the victim is attracted to. Possessiveness is also common in certain species such as humans, Time Lords, Grufinians, Venisians, Barcelonians, Trangons, Son-"

"Okay, I get it," she cut him off, scribbling down his last few words onto the paper in front of her. "Anything else?"

"Extreme separation anxiety," he said, bouncing his leg up and down, the words spilling out of his mouth rapidly. "Extreme separation anxiety happens when the victim is too far away from the person they're sexually attracted to. It can be extreme and the victim can hurt him/her/itself in the process. Very dangerous. Now, kiss time!"

Rose stood up and grinned at him, trying to convey the same eagerness he was throwing at her. The Doctor lifted down his white gown, which was difficult to do underneath the straps he was bound in, and shut his eyes, giving her a crooked smile. However, instead of kissing him, Rose simply walked over to the door to the medical room and opened it, gesturing for Dr. Robersten to come in. "I got the answers, doctor. Here," she handed him the notepad and he put glasses on his nose, peering at the results.

The Doctor took a minute to notice that Rose was most definitely not kissing him right now. He opened one eye first and then the next, glaring at her. "Rose! You lied to me! No, give me that notepad!"

For the first time since being strapped in, he began to struggle against them and try to reach her, anger written across his features. Rose rushed over to the bed and sat next to him, resting her hand on his. "Yes, I lied, I'm sorry. But I got information and now you'll get better sooner, yeah?"

"I don't want to get better!" he complained, giving her a frown that told her if he wasn't bound he would definitely have his arms folded across his chest in a full out pout. "I'm not sick, I'm not bitten, I'm fine! And you lied to me, Rose."

She sighed and stared at him, debating what to do. Rose simply repeated, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to lie to you. But we're in a hospital, yeah? I can't full out snog you here, no matter how tempting you are."

Luckily this seemed to fill him with pride and he puffed out his chest again, his crooked smile curling his lips upwards again. "I don't see why not. Public places make it more fun, in my opinion." The Doctor's gaze shifted to Dr. Robertsten briefly, "Can I have that pen?"

The doctor with a lower-case 'd' looked behind him on the counter and saw the black pen Rose had used resting there. He picked it up and tossed it to the Doctor, raising an eyebrow at Rose as if to say what-is-he-doing?

The Time Lord seemed not to notice their concerned glances as he stuck the end of the pen into his mouth, toying with it using his tongue and teeth. It swirled around outside his mouth in circles, and then he looked up at Rose. "What? I like pens. If I can't have you I need something to occupy my mouth with."

Rose desperately tried not to stare at the way his teeth gripped the pen and his tongue swirled around the end in his mouth. She felt unbelievably aroused at the sight, and the words he had said definitely weren't helping the blush making its way onto her face. She couldn't think of a reply so she just turned to the doctor, who was ignoring the Doctor. "Maybe we should put duct tape on him again," she suggested.

"If he gets too bad we will," the doctor agreed. "Now, I'm going to need to take a blood sample from him. Can you hold him still?"

"Blood sample?" The Doctor's face paled and he shook his head, "Nope, no blood sample. Not needed. Trust me, I'm a Doctor."

"Doctor, just hold still," Rose asked him quietly, overly annoyed with the bitten Doctor.

He turned his head to her and extended his lower lip, giving her his biggest, saddest eyes. "Hold my hand?"

She nodded and held his right hand, squeezing it reassuringly and suddenly feeling like a mother helping her son get blood drawn. The needle was injected into the Doctor's arm and he winced, squeezing her hand tight. Dr. Robertsten placed a regular band-aid on the spot and the Doctor grinned at Rose. "Do I get a kiss for being good?"

Rose rolled her eyes, but kissed him on the cheek to shut him up, which seemed to work. "Now what?" she asked.

"We're going to run some tests, I'll be back in a few minutes. Um, keep him under control, would you? There's duct tape on the counter if you need it."

Dr. Robertsten left before Rose could speak and she was stuck in a room with the Doctor staring adoringly at her. In any other situation this would be her biggest fantasy. He stared at her as if she was some kind of goddess, his mouth open as if he couldn't keep his jaw from falling down. Freckles lined his face and the light illuminated his features, not to mention that, for some strange reason, his white medical gown was kind of turning her on beyond her own control.

"Well, he's gone now..." the Doctor said cheekily, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, don't make me get the duct tape," she sassed.

His grin only grew, "Oh? Duct tape and me strapped down to a bed? You're very creative, Rose Tyler. Dominance is very sexy on you, you know."

She blushed, considering reaching for the duct tape, though she couldn't quite bring herself too. "You know, Jack should really see you in this state."

"Jack?" the Doctor's voice grew serious immediately, and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Who is Jack?"

"Jack Harkness, don't you remember?"_ Of course now he listens intently,_ she thought when he shook his head. "Remember? World War II? Jamie? You were your ninth self back then. Jack was the one with the nano genes, huge flirt, wears a long jacket? No?"

Rose noticed how the Doctor's body tensed completely at the words 'huge flirt' and how he held her hand just a little bit tighter. _Saying that was a mistake,_ she thought.

"Huge flirt? Is he handsome?" the Doctor asked as if it was the most important question in the universe, saying the last word with disgust. "Long jacket? Sounds stupid. Who would wear a long jacket?"

She was about to point out that the Doctor often wore a long suit jacket when Dr. Robersten entered the room again. The Time Lord stuck the black pen back in his mouth and glared at the doctor as if he had interrupted something very important, which, Rose presumed, he sort of had. "Get anything?" she asked.

"Well," Dr. Robertsten said, staring at the Doctor who was laying in bed and chewing a pen like a piece of gum, "I've got some results for you, Rose. They're a bit strange, but they're results."

The Doctor spat the pen out of his mouth, causing it to land on his chest. "Results are boring. Can you untie me now? My limbs are starting to ache, it's rather uncomfortable. The least you could've done is pull the blankets over me. Come on, where's your hospitality?"

"From horny to sassy," Rose mumbled under her breath before looking up at the screen. "What are the results?"

"Well, first we had to try and get over the Time Lord things in his blood, since we obviously don't get many Time Lords in here." Rose stole a glance at the Doctor, expecting him to look sad as he usually did when someone mentioned his planet or his dead race. Instead he just began to hum a tune, ignoring them completely. "But then we found the bite, it's all over his blood stream. Obviously the Cupid Fly stems from the brain, so it's more in the blood in his upper body than his lower body. Removing it will be hard, but a cure could possibly be found. The tests on his blood aren't completed yet, no matter how advanced our technology is here it will take longer than ten minutes. We'd like to keep him here overnight, you can stay too, of course. In the morning we'll discuss courses of actions. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Rose nodded and said "Yes" at the same time the Doctor moaned a "No."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Eight:**

"Rose," the Doctor mumbled from her right.

She couldn't see him in the darkness, but she could just barely make out the shape of his face peeking out from under the covers. "Yes, Doctor?" she replied, scared to know what he was going to say or ask next.

"I can't sleep. Can we cuddle?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is another pull along chapter, but as you can see from the preview there's a good bit of hilariousness in the next one. Wow, I'm so sorry this is being updated on a Thursday! I swear I updated this on Wednesday, but maybe it didn't work or something... That's a shame, but whatever, enjoy it anyways and please don't be shy to leave a review! :D


End file.
